shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Renard D. Katrina
Introduction Renard D. Katrina is the daughter of Renard D. Maria and a longtime friend of Hig D. Connor. She is the first person, besides Connor, to join the Black Legacy Pirates, serving as Connor's first mate. Appearance Katrina is a medium height, slender young woman with flowing white hair like her mothers. She often chooses to dress in Yukata, despite her true tomboyish personality. She will often conceal the bottom half of her face with black fabric, despite the revelation that she really has no reason to do so. Personality Katrina's day to day personality comes in one of two flavours: The "Straight Man" to Connor's "Carefree Goofball" or being even more random and outgoing that Connor. Despite this wild variation, she is still as caring for her friends and family as she is toward her fellow crew. She NEVER underestimates her opponents and acts cautiously until she feels safe that they have few to no tricks left. And even then, she makes sure she has at least three more in reserve... Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Katrina has demonstrated swordsmanship on par with Connor's Hand to Hand combative ability, which is par for the course considering they trained together. Marksmanship Katrina is a superb marksman, going so far as to say that if she ever lost her position as First Mate, she'd usurp Marksman until she got it back. Hand to Hand Combat Katrian can hold her own without any weapons, but she does not overly excell in Unarmed combat. Physical Strength For such a slender woman, Katrina has displayed instances of frigthening strength, typically if her Nakama are in danger or if Connor has done something to set her off. Agility One of Katrina's greatest strengths is her agility. She has been shown to easily be the most flexible member of the crew (Via a Limbo contest) and demonstrates superb dodging ability. Endurance Despite her skill and agility, Katrina can take very little damage from strong opponents such as New World Pirates or Marine Vice-Admirals. Though when push comes to shove, she soldiers through despite any later consequences. Weapons Katrina cares a pair of short swords, several throwing knives and at least four pistols concealed within her Yukata. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Katrina is capable of imbuing her weapons with Haki in order to strike Logia users. Relationships Crew Hig D. Connor Katrina is Connor's longtime friend, the two having grown up together for roughly ten years, and set sail with him as his first crewmember. Though she does value Connor dearly, she does not seem to harbour any romantic interest in him. She often plays the "Straight Man" to him in order to keep the crew in order and avert disaster regarding matters Connor is simply too carefree to care about, such as finances. Aimi Sora Katrina and Aimi currently share a very sisterly bond, Katrina acting as the older sibling. Despite some apparently jealousy shared between the two, they get along quite well. Peter Radios Katrina does view herself as a rival to Peter, but ultimately supports his rivalry with Connor. Gos D. Damien Katrina and Damien have had very few interactions, but mostly they seem to get along. Family Renard D. Maria Katrina's relationship with her mother is something of a mystery. She clearly loves and respects her mother, but also resents her for being so distant until Connor's arrival. Upon setting sail, however, the two seem to have reconciled somewhat. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other Gage Yuy Katrina, like the rest of the crew, have come to view Gage as something of a Mentor, despite his initially antagonistic stance. Gage seems to harbour some deeper feelings towards Katrina, sparing her in their fight as a "favor" to Maria. History Katrina was born in the South Blue and raised by her mother, Renard D. Maria. Despite receiving the nessecary amount of love from her mother, Katrina would often see Maria staring longily at the sea, as if the woman had lost her love somewhere on the sea or simply longed to be on the sea itself. That all changed when Commodore Hig M. Mitchell brought his second son to Maria so that she could care for him while the commodore went to sea. At first Katrina was jealous that this new arrival received far more attention from Maria, often tormenting the boy as an older sibling would, until Connor declared his intent to become one of the greatest pirates ever, prompting Maria to reveal that she was an ex-pirate who had sailed through the New World, only to be capture upon arriving in the South Blue by Mitchell. She had been spared by the then-captain only because she was pregnant with Katrina at the time. Seeing that Connor had restored something of her Mother's lost spirit, Katrina accepted Connor both as a friend and younger sibling. When Maria gave Connor his devil fruit and offered Katrina another, Katrina refused saying that one of the two would have to swim. At the age of 17, Katrina set sail with Connor aboard a small galley in order to pursue a life of piracy and carry on the legacy left by Renard D. Maria. Character Design Major Battles Quotes "Meow!" "Connor, we should plan our spendings for the...never mind, I'll handle the budget..." "I don't see why girls dream about being a Mermaid. I mean, how do they have kids for one thing?" Trivia *Katrina carries the most individual weapons amongst the Black Legacy Pirate. Related Articles Hig D. Connor Renard D. Maria External Links Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Knife User Category:Gunner Category:First Mate Category:Swordsmen